The general purpose and intent of this project is to conduct tests and work toward improving the procedures for measuring any of the functions or properties relating to vision and the eyes. This includes subjective measurements of visibility and chromaticity thresholds, electrophysiological measurements as in electroretinography and electro-oculography, and physical measurements such as curvature, hardness, elesticity and transparency.